pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A World of Evil
Prologue A man named Josh Brown walked into the building, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He walked in the elevator, and went up to the 42nd floor. After going up to the 42nd floor, Josh slowly opened the door to Doofenshmirtz's Lair. "Anybody there?" Josh asked. "Hey, I see you got my message." Heinz said, greeting the man. "Yeah, what's this about you wanting me to help you build a machine? And I could've sworn I've seen you before... Hey, aren't you that guy that roller skated into the toilet all the way back in High School? Yeah, yeah, yeah... I was a student back in that High School. Remember me, Josh Brown? I filmed that video of you roller skating into the toilet--" "Yes, yes, I remember," Heinz said, interrupting the man. "Anyway, you're probably wondering why I called you, right? Well, I kinda need help building this '-Inator, Doofenshmirtz frowned. "Noooo... Not yet, at least." "Anyway, the '-Inator' that I need help with is called the Nothing-Will-Stand-In-My-Way-Inator." Josh paused for a second, when he asked, "What's it supposed to do again, exactly?" "Whoever is hit by this baby, will be so determined to take over the Tri-State Area, that nothing will stand in their way!" Doofenshmirtz explained. Josh rolled his eyes at Heinz. "That sounds like a pretty pointless '-Inator', Heinz." Josh mumbled. Doofenshmirtz frowned. "What do you mean, pointless?!" Doofenshmirtz asked. "Well, Heinz, it's pointless because, I'm already so determined to take over the Tri-State Area, that nothing will stand in my way, so what's the point of this thing?" Josh asked. "Wait, hold on, you're evil, too? Oh, this is so exciting, we could be a team... Building '-Inators' together... Wait, if you think it's pointless, does this mean you aren't gonna help me build my '-Inator"? Josh paused for a second, let out a sigh, and replied by saying, "Fine, if it means so much to you, I'll help you build this '-Inator.'" A few hours later, after finishing the "-Inator", Heinz wanted to test his "-Inator" on someone, besides himself. Because, "if it malfunctioned, he wouldn't want to be the one hit by it". So, he tested it on Josh. After blasting Josh with the "-Inator", Josh's eyes flashed red, and Josh started to fall to his knees. "So, did it work?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Josh looked at Heinz, grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted him up in the air. "Wait, what are you doing?" Josh then threw Doofenshmirtz in the closet, and locked the closet door. "What are you doing?! I demand you let me out of this closet right now!" Doofenshmirtz yelled, in a demanding tone of voice. Josh grabbed a sludgehammer, and started whacking the machine with the sludgehammer, and started to manically laugh to himself. Doofenshmirtz tried busting down the door, but was unable to do so. "Try rebuilding the '-Inator' now, fool!" "I think the '-Inator' works... Or at least, it did. Hey, where did he get that sludgehammer?" Doofenshmirtz thought to himself, as Josh started to manically laugh. "You know what? I should build my own '-Inator'... And I know exactly what I'd call it," Josh thought to himself. Josh ran off, manically laughing to himself. Agent P then bursted through the wall, and saw Josh running off, manically laughing. Doofenshmirtz then looked at Agent P, when he said, "Don't ask, I have no idea what just happened. Oh, and I don't have any '-Inator' today, 'Cause it just got destroyed. So it looks like you've got the day off... So you can just go." Perry paused for a second, and went back to Phineas and Ferb's house. Chapter I In the fictional town of Danville, two stepbrothers named Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were sitting on the couch, bored, with their pet platypus, Perry, sitting right next to them. It was about that time of day where they would figure out what they should do today. "Hmm...Maybe we could make a giant trampoline," Phineas suggested. "Or maybe we could teach Perry some tricks." Perry chattered. "I dunno, Ferb. We've got too many plans for just the two of us." Phineas said. For the first time ever, it was 2:00 PM, and Phineas and Ferb still didn't know what to do. They were cursed. With bordom, that is. Just then, they heard someone knocking on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Phineas asked his bored stepbrother, in which he replied with a simple shrug. The two bored stepbrothers quickly answered the door to see it was—nobody they'd ever seen before. "'Hi, there! I am Andrew Jacob Brown," the kid said. "I'm your new neighbor!" Phineas and Ferb were pleased to meet Andrew. "Nice to meet you, Andrew. I'm Phineas, and that's Ferb," Phineas said, introducing himself.? "It's nice to meet you too, Phineas and Ferb," Andrew said. Just then, and explosion was heard down the street. "Oh, shoot... I've, uh... Gotta go." Andrew said, running back to his house. "What was that all about?" Phineas asked his stepbrother, Ferb. Ferb shrugged. Meanwhile, as Andrew ran as fast as his legs could go, he ran back to his house, and into the basement. "I could hear the explosion from across the street, Dad." Andrew said.? "Are you alright?" Andrew asked his Dad, Josh Brown. "Yeah...I was this close to building a machine that would help me take over the Tri-State Area. But, suddenly—the machine exploded!" Josh said. "I'm just sayin', this never would've ever happened if you hadn't decided to be evil in High School. I swear, the only reason that you did decide to be evil back in High School was because you spent too much time with that Heinz guy..." "Oh, yes. Heinz. The guy that thinks he's going to take over the Tri-State Area before I do," Josh said. "Well, Heinz, I've got a new machine that will automatically make me ruler! How do you like that?!" Andrew paused for a second. "You... Do realize that he can't hear you, right?" Andrew asked. "Yes, I know. I'm just... Crazy." Josh replied. "I'm starting to get worried. About... You," Andrew said. "Well, if you need me, I'll be hangin' out with my new neighbors, Phineas and Ferb. Nice kids. Except the green-haired one isn't much of a talker." So, Andrew walked back back to Phineas and Ferb's house. "Sorry for leaving so suddenly. It had to do with my father." "Your father had to do with that big boom? What happened? Is he alright?" Phineas asked, in a worried tone of voice. "Oh, he's fine, he was just building a machine, and it blew up." Andrew replied. "So, your father is an inventor?" Phineas asked back. "Yes, he is." Andrew replied. "What kind of machines does your Dad build?" Andrew paused for a second before replying. "Oh, Machines made for evil purposes." Andrew replied, much to Phineas and Ferb's surprise. "So, that means... You're evil?" Phineas asked. "No, no, no! I'm not evil, I'm good! You see... It's just my Dad who's evil. A-and I don't even like his evilly-ness..." Andrew replied. "How can I trust you?" Phineas asked. "For all I know, you could be his evil sidekick!" "Phineas, I think you might be overreacting just a bit." Ferb said. "You bet I am!" Phineas shouted. "I mean, for all I know... You could be plotting to destroy us as we speak!" Andrew gulped. "Uh... Phineas? Just because my Dad is evil doesn't automatically mean that I'm evil. I'm a nice kid! A very nice kid!" Andrew said, as he smiled an innocent smile. "You know what? I guess we can still be friends, but if I ever see you doing something evil, I will never talk to you ever again." "Still overreacting." Ferb whispered. "Oh. Sorry about that." Phineas said, as he let out an embarrassed chuckle. "So, whattya say? Friends 'til the end?" Andrew asked. "Friends 'til the end," Phineas replied, as he shook Andrew's hand. Later, Andrew walked through the door, and walked towards his Dad as he said, "I think I made some friends today." Josh didn't reply to him, though. "I said, I think I made some friends today." Andrew said, slightly louder. "I heard you the first time, Andrew," Josh replied. "I'm just a little busy working on an '-Inator', here." "You're always working on new '-Inators'. And they never even work. Not one has functioned properly. Now, if you excuse me, I have some Nintendo 3DS to play." Andrew said. "Wait! Can I at least tell you what my new '-Inator' is going to do?" Josh asked. "Uh-huh..." Andrew said, not paying attention to what Josh just said. "Alright, then. Now, behold... The Evil-Inator! Whoever gets hit by this thing, is automatically turned evil. ''Oh, I can't wait to finish this thing off... And all I have to do is press this one little button, and everyone in the Tri-State Area is automatically turned evil. Except for you, Andrew, 'Cause I don't want you to be my own slave." Josh said. Andrew wasn't listening to anything his Dad said, he was too busy playing video games. "Oh, and there's no reverse swi-- Wait, are you even listening, Andrew?" Josh asked. Andrew didn't reply. "ANDREW!" Josh shouted. "What? Sorry, I didn't hear you. I was busy playing on my Nintendo 3DS. What was it that you were blabbing about, again?" Andrew asked. "Ah, forget it. Why don't you go go upstairs so your father can have some peace and quiet, hmm?" Josh suggested. "Alright." Andrew ran upstairs, and into his room as he continued to play on his Nintendo 3DS. "Finally, now that Andrew's gone, I can finish off this '-Inator'. And when I do, I can easily take over the Tri-State Area!" A bit later, Andrew heard loud noises coming from Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Andrew looked out the window to see what Phineas and Ferb were doing. "What ARE they doing?" Andrew asked himself. Andrew went over to Phineas and Ferb's house to see what his neighbors were doing. As Andrew opened the gate, he saw that Phineas and Ferb's eyes have oddly turned red. "Uh... Hey, guys... What's up?" Phineas and Ferb looked over at Andrew, when Phineas replied, "Oh, nothing much. We're just helping out your Dad, Josh, the new leader of Danville." Andrew's eyes widened. "New... What, now?" Andrew asked. "Leader, he's been officially the new leader for about fourty two minutes, now." Andrew paused for a second, when he said, "I gotta go." Andrew ran back to his house, only to see that his house was now apparently gone. "Where's the house...?" Andrew asked himself. Just then, Josh walked up, as he replied, "It's gone, now. I figured we wouldn't need it anymore ever since I made my slaves build a mansion for us," Andrew rolled his eyes at his Dad, when he asked, "Anyway... Dad, my neighbors, Phineas and Ferb are evil. Did you happen to turn them evil with some -Inator thingy?" Josh smiled, as he replied, "Yes. I actually used that -Inator on ''everybody in Danville, just like I said I would a bit earlier. But you wouldn't know that, because you were too busy playing video games." Andrew picked up the "Evil-Inator", and said, "I want my neighbors, Phineas and Ferb, back to normal." Andrew looked at the Evil-Inator, when he asked, "Does this thing even have a reverse switch?" Josh shook his head. "Well, could you install one?" Josh once again shook his head. "WHY NOT?!" "I hate to tell you this, son, but I can't install a reverse switch," Josh replied. "If I installed a reverse switch, you'd turn everyone back to normal. And I'm starting to enjoy being ruler of the Tri-State Area. So, Andrew, I hate to tell you this, but I can't install a reverse switch for you." Andrew let out a sigh, when he replied, "I understand, but I will find a way to get my neighbors back to normal." Josh let out a laugh, saying, "Good luck with that, son," Andrew rolled his eyes at his now very evil father, when he said, "By the way, I forgot to do this," as Andrew slammed the Evil-Inator to the floor, thus destroying it. "Fine, go ahead! Destroy the machine, I don't care. Besides, I already have everyone in the Tri-State Area as my slave." Chapter II Andrew slowly walked through Phineas and Ferb's gate, as he walked up towards his "evil neighbors", Phineas and Ferb. Andrew nervously greeted them, "Hiiiiii... What's up, my best friends?" "What do you want, this time?" Phineas asked, rolling his eyes at Andrew. "I certainly don't want to turn you guys back to normal because my evil Dad made you guys his slaves..." Phineas narrowed his eyes at Andrew. "I see, you must be one of those people that are rebelling against Josh, aren't you?" Phineas asked. "And I thought that Josh made everyone his slave?" Phineas asked, in confusion. "Actually, I'm Andrew... I'm the only person that Josh didn't turn evil, because... Well, I don't remember exactly why, because I was busy playing video games while he was explaining it... But I'm sure it was a pretty logical reason." Andrew replied. "Okay, fair enough. But, if you try and stop Josh..." Andrew gulped, saying, "Whaaaaaat? No... I certainly didn't have anything like that in mind. Hey, you guys, Josh wanted to ask if you guys could build him a, uh... Good-Inator! Yeah, that's it!" Phineas looked at his stepbrother Ferb with a very confused look on his face. "Why would Josh want a machine like that?" Phineas asked. Andrew paused, when he replied, "It's... Because his, um... Dog is misbehaving, and he wants a machine to make his dog act... Nice?" Phineas paused, and stared at Andrew. "I didn't know Josh had a dog. Oh, well. I guess I can trust you... But remember, I've got my eye on you!" Phineas said. "Oh, and we should be done with the machine in about thirty minutes. We'll come down to Josh's new mansion with the machine when we're done building it." "NO! Josh doesn't like... Visitors. You, um... You really shouldn't disturb the master." Andrew said, extremely nervous. "What are you talking about? He loves having visitors. Trust me, I'd know. I know every single thing about Josh. Date of birth, favorite color, and what time he goes to bed at night, but oddly, I didn't know he owned a dog," Phineas replied. "Look, I'm just gonna build the machine and go deliver it to him. 'Kay? Now, leave us alone." Andrew sighed, and walked out the gate. "Well, I got them to build a Nice-Inator... And now they're gonna deliver it to my Dad... What am I gonna do, now?" Andrew asked himself. About thirty minutes later, in Josh's new mansion, Josh was sitting on the couch, while Andrew was nervously pacing back and fourth. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Andrew gulped. "Don't worry, Andrew, I'll get it." Josh said. "NO! I've got it..." Andrew said, in an extremely nervous tone. "But, Andrew... I'm closer." Josh said. "No, Dad. Seriously. I've got this." Josh looked at Andrew with a confused face. "Alright, fine. If it's so important to you, you can open the door," Said Josh. "Thank you." Andrew opened the door, seeing that Phineas and Ferb were at the door. "The machine's done, Andrew." Phineas said. "Thank you, thank you," Andrew replied. "Now, time to zap you guys with it." Phineas and Ferb looked at Andrew in shock. "Wait, you tricked us, you monster!" Phineas angrily shouted. "Yeah, Josh doesn't even have a dog." Andrew replied, chuckling to himself. Josh overheard this conversation, and asked, "What's going on, here?" Josh got up from the couch, and walked over to the door. "What's this about me owning a dog?" Josh asked. "Andrew tricked us into building a Good-Inator," Phineas said. "Oh, I see... You're tryintg to get everyone back to normal, aren't you, Andrew?" Josh asked. "Yeah, so? Is it so bad that I want my neighbors to be normal?" "Of course it is, Andrew. You turn these two back to normal, and they'll turn more people will turn more people back to normal, and -- You understand, right? I just wanna stay as ruler," Josh said. "I understand," Andrew replied. Andrew then quickly zapped Phineas and Ferb with the Good-Inator, and ran up to his room. "ARGH! ANDREW!" Josh angrily shouted. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Now, I shall turn everybody else in the Tri-State Area, back to normal!" Andrew said, as he ran to Downtown Danville. As Andrew ran across Danville, turning everybody he saw back to normal, Josh watched him, as he said, "He's turning all the Citizens of Danville back to normal. Andrew needs to be stopped." Josh looked over to all of his slaves, as he shouted, "Well, don't just stand there, GET ANDREW! That's an order!" All of his slaves ran after Andrew, just like he told them to. "Stand back," Andrew said. "I've got a Laser Gun, and I'm not afraid to use it." An evil slave walked up towards Andrew, grabbed the Evil-Inator, and destroyed it. "Well, I guess I'll be running." Andrew said. With that, Andrew ran across town, with all the Evil Citizens of Danville chasing him. Andrew then accidentally tripped, and got captured by the Evil Citizens. "Master," An Evil Slave said. "We have captured the boy." Andrew's Dad smiled an Evil Grin, as he said, "Send him to his doom." Andrew was surprised that his own Dad was about to kill him, but then again, he was evil. Yet, he's never acted this evil before. "So, how exactly are you gonna kill me?" Andrew asked. "Put on this blindfold and I'll show you." Josh replied. "Fine." Andrew mumbled. "Blindfolds never lead to anything good." Andrew put on the blindfold, and mumbled, "Argh. I can't see a thing with this blindfold on." Andrew slowly took off the blindfold, but Josh noticed him taking off the blindfold, and said, "You must keep that blindfold on. I don't want you to spoil the surprise." Andrew slowly put the blindfold back on. "Hey, is it me, or is it hot in here?" Andrew asked. "It's not just you," Josh replied. "It's probably just the boiling lava—Oops, I didn't mean to spoil the surprise..." Andrew slowly took off the blindfold once again, only to see that he was about to be pushed off a building, into a boiling pit of lava. "EEK! I'm afraid of heights!" Andrew cried. "Oh, ain't that a shame." Josh said, as he smiled an evil grin. Josh quickly pushed Andrew off the building, into the boiling lava below. Andrew falls down to the ground, yet oddly, he noticed that he wasn't dead yet. Andrew looked down to the ground, and noticed that a giant trampoline is blocking the pool of lava. "Good thing we decided to make a giant trampoline, huh?" Phineas said. Andrew quickly hopped off of the giant trampoline. "Ooh, he's getting away!" Josh cried. "Guards, get him!" Josh looked over to his left, and saw all of his guards were sitting around, playing video games. "You do it, boss." An evil guard said. "Oh, fine. But remember, you're all fired!" Josh snapped. "Oh, good," The evil guard said. "Now I don't have to help you anymore, and I can just sit here and play Super Mario 3D Land on my 3DS." Josh sighed. Thus, ending the chapter. Chapter III Josh slid down a fireman pole and walked up towards his escaped prisoner, his own son, as he asked, "You didn't actually think you could escape, did you?" Andrew attempted to run away, but his Dad kept him from running away by grabbing onto his shirt. "Dad, why are you doing this to me?" Andrew asked. "Why am I doing this to you? Read the epilogue of this story of to find out." Andrew quickly pulled out a remote, and stopped the show for a second to read the prologue of this Fan-Fiction. "The Nothing-Will-Stand-In-My-Way-Inator?" Andrew asked in confusion. "Makes sense." Andrew pulled out the same remote, pressed the button, and started the show again. "Now, where was I?" Josh asked. "Oh, yes. Doom." Josh dragged Andrew up the same building he did earlier in the Chapter, and attempted to knock him off the building, again. This time, moving the Giant Trampoline out of the way. "Hey!" Phineas exclaimed. "Let go of Andrew, or else." Phineas picked up the Evil-Inator, which was destroyed in the previous chapter. "The Evil-Inator? I thought one of my Evil Guards destroyed it!" Josh said, in confusion. "We fixed it while Andrew was being sent to his doom in the previous chapter." Phineas explained. "Oh, great." Josh growled. "And, Ferb and I added a switch, where not only you will be turned back to normal, but everyone in Danville will be turned back to normal." Phineas said. "No...You wouldn't dare, pointy head." Phineas looked at Josh with a grin on his pointy face, set the "Evil-Inator" in reverse, and put his hand on the trigger. "NO! GUARDS! STOP HIM!" Josh yelled. Josh paused, realizing he fired all of his guards earlier. "Oh, that's right." Phineas pulled the trigger, causing the Evil-Inator to fire a Laser Beam. "NO! Outsmarted by a couple of kids." Josh said, falling to his knees. Josh paused for a second, and looked at Andrew. "I'm so sorry for being so...evil." Andrew looked at his changed Dad for a second, as he replied, "It's okay, Dad. None of this happened if it wasn't for that Doofenshmirtz's -Inator towards the beginning of the story." Josh gave Andrew a big hug. "So, does this mean I'm not going to be thrown into a pit of lava?" Josh let out a laugh. Thus, ending the story. Category:Fanon Works Category:Wikidude1234's Articles Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher